Mamãe, de onde vem os bebês?
by Ceywyn Le Fay
Summary: Tradução. O que acontece quando os pequenos BladeBreakers perguntam aos seus tutores de onde vem os bebês?


Essa é uma fic que eu li, originalmente em espanhol, chamada "_Mama, de donde vienen los bebes?_" e gostei muito, resolvi traduzir. É curta, rápida, mas muito divertida! Espero que aproveitem!

Cëywyn

**Mamãe, de onde vem os bebês? **

Era isso que nossos beylutadores favoritos perguntavam a seus tutores. A pergunta tão temida! Vejamos como respondem... querem saber a verdade? Hahaha, leiam para saber...Takao era um lindo menininho de sete anos, era muito parecido com aquele que conhecemos, com a diferença de que não tinha o cabelo comprido. Era tão lindo, vivo e comilão como sempre. Um dia estava voltando ao dojo que tinha como lar, tudo ocorreu como sempre, Takao almoçou, seu avô o obrigou a praticar kendô, não demorou muito para escapar e ir jogar beyblade e logo chegou a hora de jantar. A refeição trascorreu normalmente, na tranqüilidade e silêncio habituais (já que os dois estavam sempre concentrados em atacar a comida). Quando Takao parou de comer, olhou sei avô e disse:

Takao: Vovôzinho, diz... de onde vem os bebês?

Vocês podem imaginar a cara do pobre avô de Takao, quando este pronunciou a frase,

Sr. Granger: É... netozinho.... eu... quando.... então..... isto....

Takao: Anda, diz de onde vem!! ¬¬

Sr. Granger: De uma mamãe!

Takao: Sim, isso eu sei! Mas como saem da mamãe??

Sr. Granger: Veja, Takao... isso acontece assim: quando uma mamãe e um papai decidem ter um bebê.... a mamãe vai ao mercado e compra umas sementinhas! E das sementinhas que ela comeu nasce um bebê, e tiram ele por cesária! É isso!

Takao: E por isso o senhor suava tanto?

Sr. Granger: Hehehe... criatura.... já fez seus deveres??

Takao saltou de seu asento e foi para o quarto na velocidade de um raio.

Sr. Granger: Ufa, me salvei! Ele aprenderá na escola! ¬-¬

Enquanto isso, a uns muitos kilometros dali....

Ray: QUERO SABER!! QUERO! QUERO! QUERO!!!!

Um menino de oito anos estava estirado no piso de sua casa fazendo um escândalo. Usava um macacão branco e tinha os olhos de um intenso amarelo.

Sra. Kon: Ray, deixa de fazer manha que eu vou explicar! Os bebês vem de um repolho. Quando uma mamãe e um papai se amam, plantam um repolho no quintal e ali cresce o bebê... sim, sim, é isso!

Ray: E como são os repolhos?

Sra.Kon: São de acordo com a cor da pele... você é branco, as pontas das folhas eram douradas como seus olhos, e a raiz era negra como seu cabelo.

Ray: Ah, assim...... então o repolho da Mao tinha as raízes rosadas, é verdade?

Sra. Kon: Sim, filhinho, agora vai jogar beyblade com os outros meninos.

Ray se foi correndo e a Sra. Kon suspirou, havia se salvado por enquanto..... já em outra casa........

Kai: Diz ¬¬

Voltaire: Não

Kai: Diz ¬¬

Voltaire: Não

Kai: Diz, ou escapo da abadia e não te ajudo a dominar o mundo!

Voltaire: Não ¬¬

Kai: Diz, ou direi à vovó!

Voltaire: Te detesto, seu caloteiro!

Kai: Aprendi com o melhor! ¬¬ Agora diz!

Voltaire: Você veio com uma cegonha, e tivemos que pagar uma fortuna para que ela te trouxesse! Feliz agora? ¬¬

Kai: E como era a cegonha? Diz! ¬¬

Um pequeno Kai cruzou os braços, era exatamente igual àquele com quinze anos, apesar de ter apenas oito. Apenas não os triâgulos no rosto, usava uma camiseta azul e uma calça escolar, com o cabelo cor azul escuro (como o da nuca).

Voltaire: Era negra, de fato, acho que era um corvo grande.

Kai: E como você fez para chamá-la?? ¬¬ Diz!

Voltaire: Eh....ligamos, por que estava nas páginas amarelas! Como esse moleque pergunta! Por que não vai com Alfredo comprar mais jogos?

Kai se levantou do sofá.

Kai: Okay

Voltaire também suspirou... ele também havia se salvado, sabia que Kai pegaria quantos jogos Alfredo pudesse carregar, para depois destrossá-los com golpes de karatê, mas, pelo menos, havia se livrado....

Enquanto o último dos Bladebreakers.....Max: Mami!!

Max se lançou sobre sua mãe. Usava uma camiseta verde e uma calça laranja (se gosta tanto de usar roupas de polícia de trafego, que use!), tinha sete anos então, e sua mãe ainda não se mudara da casa. Max foi para cima dela para fazer a pergunta.

Judy: Quê? De onde vem os bebês, você disse?!

Max: Sim

Judy: Vejamos... como te explico..... eeer...... os bebês......

Max: Si???

Judy: Os bebês....... SE COMPRAM NO SUPERMERCADO!! Sim, é isso!!

Max: o.o Como é isso?

Judy: Sim... veja, cada ano, em um dia especial as mamães vão e escolhem seus filhos. Eu te escolhi por que você se parece comigo, não acha?

Max: Sim, obrigada por me explicar mamãe!

Judy: De nada, querido.

Max se foi saltanto, mas quando estava a ponto de sair disse:

Max: Quero um irmãozinho, você deixa?

Judy: Ir..ir... irmãozinho?????? OO

Judy desmaiou

Max: Mas você disse.....

Takao: ......que era tão fácil.......

Kai: .........que até os homens poderiam..........

Ray: ........ ter filhos.......

Os quatro: Não é?


End file.
